The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Switching valve train systems are a recent innovation used with internal combustion engines. A typical switching valve train system includes a rocker assembly that selectively engages an exhaust or intake valve. The rocker assembly is preferably operated in several modes. Each mode is activated by hydraulically actuating the rocker assembly.
An oil control valve, or OCV, is preferably used to selectively provide hydraulic fluid to the rocker assembly of the switching valve train system. Locating one or more OCV's within the combustion engine can be problematic as the OCV's require oil control galleries or passages to feed the OCV with hydraulic fluid, such as oil, and to then route the hydraulic fluid to the switching valve train system and then on to a sump in the engine block.
Accordingly, there is room in the art for a hydraulic control assembly that provides an arrangement of OCV's and oil control galleries in the combustion engine that requires a minimum of machining and does not significantly disturb preexisting components within the engine block, cylinder head, and cam cover.